jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Lois Lane
Lois Lane is the top investigative journalist of the Daily Planet. She is married to Clark Kent & they have four children together. Background '1975 - 1993' Lois is the oldest of two daughters born to Sam Lane, a career military officer & Ella Lane. Because her father wanted a son, he raised Lois & Lucy as if they were members of his military unit. She spent most of her life moving around as they had lived in Japan, Germany & Ecuador. Sadly, Germany was also the place her mother got ill & eventually passed in 1990. After her mother's passing, Lois became a second parent & began taking care of the house & her younger sister. '1993 - 1999' After moving to the United States & settling in Metropolis, Lois transfers Metropolis University. She chose the school so that she wasn't far from Lucy & because of their journalism program. During her first year there, she approached Perry White at the Daily Planet to ask him for a job. With her stellar grades & previous works, Perry hired her as an Intern with the promise to hire her full time if she showed him that she was good enough. After graduating, Lois quickly started as a reporter at the Daily Planet & rose through the ranks. She even won a Pulitzer Prize for her story that focused on the day that she met Superman in 1999. Little did Lois know at the time but Superman was non eother than her co-worker, longtime rival & the man that had a crush on her for years. She actually gave him the name Superman after printing her story with the title, MYSTERIOUS SUPERMAN SAVES THE DAY! 1999 - Present Around the same time of Lois' many success at work, she got a surprise in her personal life. She was pregnant. After deciding to she wanted to keep the baby, she then told her boyfriend Grant who was not sharing the same energy she had. Long story short, Grant dipped onLois without saying a word leaving her to then raise the child on her own. She confided in Clark a lot as they worked on their stories as she became increasingly more & more stressed on what to do. In addition to growing more stressed, she was also growing closer to Clark which led them to begin dating in the beginning of 2001 when Lois was around 6 months pregnant. She tried to stress to Clark that he would be dating a woman who was having a child that wasn't even his but he was fully on board. He made her feel a lot better about it when he also decided to confide her that he was the Superman that she was so obsessed with. Lois still says it was top five moments of her life to realize that she was dating the Superman. Lois eventually gave birth to her daughter, Ariella Lane in April of 2000. Lois continued as a mom & investigative reporter. She was able to get in her groove between the two but then she ended up having Jon in the summer of 2004. It seemed as though every time Lois got the hang of balancing her work & family life that another child was added to the mix. Shortly after Jon's birth, Clark got a new brother who more or less became surrogate child of theirs. Lois then gave birth to their daughter Laura in early 2007 & last but not least, they adopted a Kryptonian teen, now known as Christopher Kent, in May of 2012. With no new kids entering the mix & all her children growing up, Lois has finally gotten some of the me time that she deserved. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships * Grant Gabriel: At some point in 1997, Lois began dating Grant. A lot of people were surprised was surprised when they started dating as he was known to be a complete douchebag. He was used to being popular but Lois always had people naturally levitate to her, which made him jealous. After dating for almost two years, Lois found out she was pregnant. Being the asshole he is, Grant completely dipped on Lois, quit his job to never return to Metropolis. Lois eventually gave birth to their daughter Ariella Lane in April of 2000. * Clark Kent: Clark & Lois met after Clark landed a job at the Daily Planet. Their job sparked a rivalry that led to a relationship. After the long night they spent working together, they begin dating at the beginning of 2000. At the time, Lois was around 6 months pregnant & the child's father had abandoned her. So in addition to become a boyfriend, Clark became a father. They were married in August of 2003 & she gave birth to their son Jon the next year. Lois gave birth to their next child, Laura in early 2007. For a long time it was just them, the 2 kids & Conner until they adopted another child, Lor-Zod in January of 2012. He was chronologically 16 but had been in stasis for the last 34 years. With the help of Bruce, the boy became Christopher Kent & was adopted by the Kents. Powers & Abilities * Investigation * Multilingualism: Lois speaks fluent English & Arabic. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 3 * Energy Projection: Level 1 * Strategy: Level 2 * Fighting Ability: Level 3 Trivia * Sam Lane taught both Lois & Lucy the basics of how to fight. * Lois admitted that her father even taught her & Lucy to throw knives with their toes. * Once she gets a story, she doesn't let it go until she gets to the bottom of it. * She's currently thinking about taking a step back from reporting. * Lois went on one date with Bruce Wayne after graduating college. * She has a pet cat named Squeaky. Squeaky's brother is Streaky, the cat of Kara Kent. * Lois Lane has a power ranking of 38, classifying her as Threat Level 1. Notes * Lois relationship to Grant Gabriel is a nod to Smallville. However, he is not based on that character. Category:Characters Category:Super Squad Category:Birds of Prey Category:Daily Planet Category:Multilingualism Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 1